Revelations
by Accurac
Summary: First Fanfic. Takes place after episode 41 with variations. Yusei and Aki both have feelings for each other but either of them know it. How will things turn out?


Me: Well here is my first Fanfic. It's a romance between Yusei and Aki. This takes place after episode 41 and for those who don't know it's when Yusei changes Aki through a duel to a nicer person. Couple changes such as Aki hating Divine for what he did and she got over him. Continues on to 42 and 43 with some differences. Focuses a little more on Yusei. Note: They go to Godwin's house because of some signer thing.(Episode 42 if you know it).

Yusei and Aki: Hey we didn't agree to this!?!

Me: Yea well it's my story so too bad.

Yusei and Aki: Sigh...

Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds but this story is definitely mine

**Revelations**

Yusei had just saved Aki from herself. They were friends now, obviously, but Yusei started feeling something. He felt uneasy inside. He had never had these kind of emotions before. He was staring at the ground and couldn't get his mind off of one person. Izayoi Aki. He felt as if he liked her. No, more than that, he loved her.

"How can I just fall in love with someone I just met so recently?" Yusei thought to himself.

"Why?" he questioned quietly. The others noticed and Rua soon came over.

"Yusei," Rua said "Are you okay?"

Yusei was caught off guard and looked up to see Rua, Ruka, and also, unfortunately for him, Aki.

"Yes I'm fine," was Yusei's reply. He looked a little shaky and nervous.

"You sure?" Ruka asked.

Aki then sat down next to Yusei, somewhat closely, and gave him a little smile. He turned a little red but was able to control himself. She began to speak.

"Are you okay Yusei?" asked Aki with a little bit of concern in her voice.

Yusei felt like he was going to faint but managed a reply.

"Yes thank you Aki. You want to go to Rua and Ruka's place tonight? Rua wanted to throw a small party for you joining our side." Yusei said, stuttering a little bit.

"What was I thinking?!?" Yusei thought to himself. Little did he know Aki also had the same feelings for him. After a brief silence Aki answered him.

"Yea I'd like that," Aki said very calmly. Yusei was surprised but also excited by her answer.

"Oh boy we're going to have so much fun!" Rua yelled out in excitement.

**Later that evening**

"Nobody's here yet," Yusei said plainly.

"Don't worry they'll come soon Yusei," Rua said excitedly.

**30 minutes later....**

"Hey Yusei fell asleep," Rua whispered to Ruka.

Then while in his sleep Yusei spoke. "Aki," was all he said and he repeated it a couple times. Rua couldn't help but chuckle, waking Yusei up. Rua then proceeded to tell Yusei what he was doing in his sleep.

"You can't be serious," said Yusei very shocked. "I said that?"

"Yep," said Rua with a huge smirk on his face.

Just then Jack, Yusei's gang, Mikage and, of course, Aki came in.

"They're here," Ruka said from the doorway.

"Rua don't tell Aki about you know what," Yusei said very nervously.

"Sure thing Yusei," whispered Rua with mischievous smile.

"Hi Yusei," said Aki with smile. She smiled more often now.

"Oh hi Aki," said Yusei even more nervous now.

Aki sat down next to him. He blushed a little but if he had looked up he would have seen that she was blushing a little too. Rua just sat there and enjoyed watching them, not saying a word. The rest of the party was pretty fun but Yusei just wished he could have said something. He decided to just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow. Aki wanted to stay at Ruka and Rua's place tonight since she did love Yusei after all and her new personality was more towards fun now. It was 1:30 and Yusei couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about Aki. Then a knock on the door. It was Aki, much to Yusei's suprise.

"Oh Aki is something the matter?"

"Well Yusei... I had a..... bad dream," Aki said with her hands behind her back and looking down on the floor.

"If it's okay with you can I sleep in here?" Aki asked really shyly.

"Yes it's fine."

Aki laid next to Yusei but turned her back to him, in respect of course, but they both secretly wanted to just face and snuggle each other.

"Aki can I ask you something," Yusei asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Yusei?"

" What do you think about me?"

"Um.. well I think you're a great person. Why?"

"Well..... I just wanted to know?"

"Okay what do you think about me Yusei?"

" Well I think you're really a good person and I just really like you."

Yusei wanted to just slap himself right there and then. He couldn't believe he came out with that. Aki was actually blushing and was quite surprised by this but Yusei didn't know that. The rest of the night was silent until they fell asleep. The next day Yusei wakes up early and heads off to Martha's place. He knocks and Martha greets him warmly.

"Ah Yusei, how are you doing? Things going well? And what about that nice young girl Aki?

"Well that's who I wanted to talk to you about." They sat down and began to talk. "What do you think about Aki?" Yusei asked very quietly.

"She seems like a very nice girl, why Yusei?"

"Well I think..... I'm in love with her"

This took Martha by surprise.  
"Oh Yusei!"

"Yes I know it's a shocker but I really love her and I can't get her out of my mind. But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Yusei you're a very nice young man and you saved her remember? I'm sure she shares the same feelings for you."

"Well how do you know that for sure?"

"To tell you the truth Yusei, Rua came over earlier and told me about the party and Aki going into your room and everything."

Yusei was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was also getting some hope that maybe Aki does like him back.

"I got to go Martha, thanks for everything."

"Okay take care Yusei," Martha said as she waved at him. "This could turn out to be very interesting," she thought to herself.

**On the way to Godwin's house**

"Yusei," Aki said behind him.

Yusei waved as Aki ran towards him. Then all of a sudden she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Luckily, Yusei was fast enough to catch her in his arms. They both turned a nice red color. Yusei helped her up and quickly let go. He spoke first.

"Are you okay Aki?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Yusei."

"Listen about last night."

"It's okay Yusei, it was pretty nice of you to say that," said Aki with some blush still on her face.

"Come on Aki, we should be getting to Godwin's place."

"Okay."

**At Godwin's place**

Yusei, Aki and Mikage were in a small room.

"Aki," started Mikage "Divine was performing tests on children and many others to find their potential abilities. He wanted to use them as soldiers for his own personal gain. He has already harmed and killed many. Here's a list of the people. Aki. You were one of them."

Aki looked very disturbed.

"I can't believe he was just using me," she said very angrily. She cursed at Divines name. Then she broke out into a fit of rage. Her powers were unleashed but before they could do any serious damage Yusei acted without much thinking. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She screamed some more.

"I thought he was my friend. I was just being used." She then broke out into tears.

"Aki stop!" he said very calmly "You have real friends now. Friends who care about you. You don't need to be like this anymore. You can have a life that you want not what someone else wants. We'll always be here you. I'll always be here for you."

Both Yusei and Aki were blushing but they looked at each other this time. They stared into each others eyes.

"Yusei....thank you."

"Sure thing," Yusei said.

Mikage was unharmed and Yusei decided to ask Aki if she wanted to go outside for some fresh air after her little outbreak. She agreed and they walked together closer to each other then usual.

They found a nice grassy area and sat down. It was a nice day. There were clouds but they were bright white and helped keep the sun slightly blocked. They sat next to each other. Rua was hiding in the bushes watching what would unfold. Yusei spoke first.

"Aki I want to tell you something."

"Yes Yusei?"

"Well we're good friends and all but I just feel like we should have something... more."

"What do you mean?"

Right there and then Yusei just burst out with it.

"Aki," he said looking at her deep beautiful brown eyes, "I love you."

Aki gasped, "Yusei!," she said very surprised. Yusei spoke again.

"Look if you don't feel-," was all he could say before Aki broke him off.

"I should have told you earlier but.... I love you too."

Yusei's face brightened not only his expression but also because he was a bright red and so was Aki. He swept her up in a surprising action and kissed her deeply. It seemed to last forever. Rua then jumped but before he could speak Ruka stepped on his foot.

"Rua leave them alone."

Rua retreated to the bushes and Yusei and Aki were still kissing each other. When they finally stopped Aki spoke.

"Yusei."

"Yes Aki?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"  
"For changing my life."

**The end**

Me: Wow great first story.

Yusei and Aki: No it sucked.

Me: Yea well.... shut up!!!

Yusei: What are you going to do.

Me: I'm the writer I can make you say whatever I want. Here watch.(Starts typing)

Yusei and Aki: Please review.


End file.
